<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Elite by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424458">The Elite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts'>Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will continue with a meeting of many agents. The agents will be a team that goes to each major government’s leader to plan for the revelation of the vampires. Eventually the team will have to face the instigators of this revelation and take them down. The rest of the story will be about dealing with the exposure of vampires. The agents are not all friends, but through the story, they get to explore their relationships. Donna gives up her relationship with James for a better one with one of the another agent or possibly a human agent, I haven’t decided. </p>
        </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Elite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.8 billion people on Earth; of them, 2 million hunt and kill the others to live. They are vampires. Vampires are a combination of human and demon. The breeds are based on the balance between the two entities. They roamed the earth for centuries, and then organized into thirteen sovereign states. There are the more human Chinese dynasties, the European Nobility, those ruled by the Queen of the Damned in Egypt, the self-proclaimed royal Court in France because if vampires could interbreed these vampires would do so just to separate themselves even more from the rabble, the Sultans of India and the Italian Religion with its priests and priestesses, to name a few. There are the more demonic Nomads in Africa, Eskimos on the ice caps, the Canadians which explains some of their friendliness in a skewed sort of way, the Dracul line in Romania, the Wild Ones in Russia of whom it would not be wrong to say they are no more than animals, and the Gutha in South America (pronounced Gootha, not Gutha with a short “u”; that is the word for cabbage in their language). The thirteenth vampire breed is the Elite. The Elite has no homeland, no mother country. The Elite leads the rest as a governing body. It creates the major rules. All law-breakers must answer to the Elite. It is based primarily in the United Sates because of the abundance of breeds that are drawn there by its melting pot. It is both a breed and a corporation taking the job of keeping vampires in line. The Elite is not purebred. It is the only breed in which the vampires are mutts. Each Elitist vampire has been bitten and exchanged blood with two or more different breeds of vampires. Each Elitist vampire has the powers and strengths, the abilities of the breeds which made it.</p><p>A Nomad, hunting out of the boundaries his pack had set down, had wandered into Damned territory. The Nomad spotted the perfect meal for his hungry body: a man with a wounded leg dragging himself over the sand miles away. He was praying for help and for his wife and child. He was yelling for vengeance on the men he had fought and who had left him in the desert to die. From the North, a newborn “damned” caught the sent of blood. It lured him to the same man the nomad was hunting. With both vampires on the man’s trail, the man would surely die before he could reach his village. The man was a few miles from his village when the two vampires reached him. The Nomad attacked the man, biting him before the Damned threw the vampire off. The Damned bit the human and tore off some flesh as the Nomad pulled him away. The man fell to the ground where his flowing blood was drunk up by the thirsty sand. He rapidly lost consciousness. Meanwhile, the two vampires fought. The dark skin of the Nomad helped in confusing the Damned by blending in with the shadows of the night with the half moon hours from setting. The Damned’s faster speed made up for the illusiveness of his foe. The two vampires scratched and tore at each other with claws and teeth. Human bones would have shattered under the force of their blows. They fought long until the Nomad found a good grip and ripped the Damned’s head from his neck, but it was too late for him. Deep claw marks on his chest lead to too great a blood loss for his breed to survive. Their blood had spilt on the sand, but also on the human. Both of their blood seeped into his wounds. The invasion of their blood and the loss of his own began to transform him into not a Nomad or a Damned, but into a combination of both. He had the abilities of both breeds. Thus was the birth of the first Elite. </p><p>January 23, 2007, 4pm Somewhere in Switzerland</p><p>The sparkling snow is undisturbed by the tracks of small animals. Not a sound can be heard from birds or the wind except a single pair of footsteps crunching through the icy crust on the snow. A tall woman in jeans, boots, a thick, long-sleeved shirt, and a corduroy vest pushes her way through the spider-like black trees.Her auburn hair is pulled back with a black, silk ribbon. The clothes are all some sort of variation of gray, black, or brown. Her brown eyes, wide open, are ever alert. She does not squint from the golden sunlight, but scans the place without thinking. She knows she is safe though she has only been here once before, a long time ago. This is a base, a resting-place for members of the Elite, the policing force of all the vampires. Every base was exactly the same under the ground. Only the employees changed as they are continuously transferred from base to base.</p><p>Animals and people are driven away from the area by a gentle, chilled wind. Intruders that stay encounter by a raging torrent which maims and kills. A light breeze picks up and swirls around, searching her face. As she walks on, the breeze gets stronger. It whips around her in a torrent, not affecting the snow or bare plants within its circumference. The woman stops moving, knowing that the sentient wind will rip her to shreds if she shows any sign of being a threat.The only way to get past the boundary is to transform into her demonic.</p><p>Normally, vampires never do this. The other twelve breeds don’t have the ability to have both a human face and a demon one. But for the Elite, the demon inside has a face. Only in the Elite are the demon and the human aspects equal within the body. They use this ability as a security measure for only the Elite can release their demon to the public.</p><p>Her face changes as the demon rises to the surface. It becomes veiny, marble-white, and tougher like a hide. Little black horns grow up through her hair, pulling it from the ribbon. Her teeth grow huge and sharp. The crooked fangs cut her lips and tongue. In between the canines, the other teeth become jagged. Her ears grow pointy tips. Her eyes cover in a film of blood so they seem to glow red. Her spine cracks and lengthens. She falls forward and takes a step as her center of gravity is now over the balls of her feet. Bent over close to the ground, her torso now moves like a cobra swaying disjointedly from side to side and along the vertebrae, tiny black razors grow out from the bones, pushing through the skin down from her neck to her lower back. The clothes tent up on her back before the razors find the holes that have been cut for them in the fabrics of the shirt and vest. Her head is steady as her fluid back and limbs curve from side to side in dancer flexibility. Though her hands turn into delicate claws, they have the dexterity to tear apart a human, head to toe in ten minutes without cutting any arteries. When the transformation is complete, the wind stops blowing. She is allowed to pass. Having leaned into the torrent, when it stops, she stumbles. Her true form takes a lot of power to reveal, like standing on a bar stool, holding a strange position to screw in a light bulb. She reverts back into her human form, relaxing as the power melts away. Hesitating a moment, she consciously scans the area for more guardians.</p><p>From her pocket, she pulls out a keypad and punches out a password. Annoyed at the sun which begins to darken her skin to a lovely healthy glow, she growls. A metal disk pushes its way through the snow. Stepping on it, she presses another button on the keypad. The disk jerks down, then smoothly lowers back into the earth. Overhead, at the surface, an airtight door slides into place.</p><p>The old smell of the rich, cold dirt calms her annoyance. In the dirt are stone fixtures holding florescent lights that flicker on. The blue-white light makes the woman’s skin glow as it fades to its original white. The soft curves of her face turn hard and chiseled from the shadows. The passing air ruffles her clothes and hair. Roots sticking out of the walls knock against the edge of the platform. From below, another florescent light appears, shining up around the edge of the disk. About 100 feet below the surface the disk stops, and is attached to a clamp, which then will move it sideways. She waits patiently in the dark. She kneels down on one knee, plants the other foot for stability, holds onto the edge of the disk with one hand, and sighs. One of the doors opens in the wall in front of her. She closes her eyes against the new lights lining the walls. The disk zooms off down the new tunnel. Suddenly, it stops. She twists, flips, and rolls to the ground. Ending up on her back, she looks up to see the upside down supervisor of this base with a large white room behind him.</p><p>“Hello, Agent Grey, and get up. You’re late,” he admonishes in his rough Scottish accent as he walks away. Elite field agent Donna Grey groans, but pulls herself up and follows. </p><p>Not waiting for Donna to catch up, Robin, the supervisor, a.k.a. “The Most Evil Boss in the World, Too Bad We Can’t Kill Him, the Bastard,” launches into one of his infamous spiels on tardiness, respect, and how you should be so lucky you’ve got this job. His almost nonexistent, gray hair quivers in a fuzz covering most of his pale dome. The nostrils flare on his beak-like nose that cuts though the air a good six inches ahead of him. Couriers and secretaries in the maze of white halls, xeroxing papers and taking blood breaks, jump and scamper away before Robin’s strange, beady, mint-green eyes can fall on them. Donna waits for him to wind down his speech, trotting at his side and dodging those springing out of Robin’s way. </p><p>They come to a massive, ebony door, so unlike the other frosted glass and metal doors that accompany the white walls, ceiling, and carpet in the building. The door exudes the feeling of impending doom and fear against all the stark white. Employees on break are rarely seen in this hallway.</p><p>Robin ends his rant with, “We’ve had to reschedule five times because of you agents. And now we have to wait for James to get ready.” He rolls his eyes. “You shouldn’t be late to a meeting about the upcoming apocalypse!”</p><p>“But we averted it! And, hey, I couldn’t help being late. It took me three days to find this place," Donna rants back. Robin looks at her like a teacher looking at a third-grader who just asked if two plus two really equals four.</p><p>“You mean there’s another apocalypse coming?” Donna asks worriedly.</p><p>“There’s always another apocalypse.”</p><p>“Are you sure, ‘cause I heard it was coming in 2012? We have a few years before then.” Donna looks at Robin hard. He tries to avoid her gaze and stalls the inevitable.</p><p>“Why don’t you go wait for James inside? All your little friends are present.”</p><p>Donna sighs, already exhausted with the ups and downs of Robin’s attitude. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere without being informed,” she says in her formal, mature voice. </p><p>“Well, it’s not exactly an apocalypse in the literal sense,” Robin says, looking away and fidgeting. </p><p>“I knew it! Everything with you ol’ fuddy-duddies is doom and gloom. Evil strikes from behind every rock in the Grand Canyon. Jeez, what is it now?” Donna sees an expression on Robin’s face that she never thought she’d see. He was pouting.</p><p>“I’m not an old fuddy-duddy,” he says grumpily in his gruff voice.</p><p>“Dude, you wear plaid.” She grins. He looks down at his beloved dung brown and rust red, plaid ensemble. His eyes flash with ire.</p><p>“I’m Scottish! It’s what we wear! And I’m still your elder, so don’t—”</p><p>“My elder? By what? You’re older than I am by 200 years. That’s nothing and you know it. Our roles could be switched and I could be your supervisor. Hey, that’s not a bad idea! Maybe I should go sign up for the management program.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Robin growls.</p><p>“Oh, I’d dare,” Donna threatens, and then relents, “But I’m not made for cubicles.” She wraps her arm around his shoulders. “So, bring me up to speed.” He sighs and opens a manila folder.</p><p>“It’s not an apocalypse per se, just a disaster.”</p><p>She barks out a laugh. “Oh, so everything’s okay then?” </p><p>“Not exactly. What started out as just snatches and flickers for our seers has finally revealed itself in whole. The problem is that nothing good could ever come from its happening. It doesn’t just affect the humans. Or the other vampire breeds. It affects us as well.”</p><p>Her smile falls, a hint of panic enters her voice. “What’s going to happen?”That something could affect the stoic lives of the Elite vampires as dramatically as an apocalypse was inconceivable. The Elite changes just as nature does, but nature is never completely wiped out. So the very thought that the Elite could be hurt or destroyed was not conceivable.</p><p>“Humans are going to discover vampires. And not in a fictitious way by some crazy Irishman with a stupid name like Bram or a mourning mother from New Orleans who focuses far to much on homoeroticism. This won’t be laughed off in one of those novels you love to make fun of so much.” Robin’s next sigh drags down his shoulders. Donna crosses her arms and remains silent. Thoughts about how inevitable and impossible the situation seems to be pass through her head. She shakes her head at the irony.</p><p>“Just the vampires, or the Elite as well?”</p><p>“Just the vampires at first, but if the Elite doesn’t act, the humans will kill them all. And by acting, we expose ourselves.”</p><p>“Is there any way to prevent it? Like to stop the first incident of vampire sightings? Or to expose the Elite to people beforehand?” Donna begins pacing, going over all the possibilities.</p><p>“WHAT!” Robin’s outburst causes Donna to jump away. “No! We must never do that! How could you think of something so stupid? Get that idea out of your head right now. And, no, if the vampire is kept from being sighted, another will take his place. It has been prophesied. Earth may not be destroyed this time, but every vampire in the world is about to turn to dust.”His beady eyes retreat into the pages in the folder.</p><p>A quizzical look comes over Donna’s face. “I never understood that. Why dust? Why not just a dead body?”</p><p>“Oh, the ‘ashes to ashes, dust to dust’ thing and the fact that we’re all supposed to be dead and gone, dust in our coffins. Or soup depending on if your family shelled out for vacuum-sealed,” Robin explains, distractedly. Donna sighs and leans against the wall waiting for Robin to tell her where to go. He just keeps reading. She reaches down into her pocket and pulls out an iPod.</p><p>When she finds the song she wants, she relaxes, closes her eyes, and thinks of nothing else, but whispering the words to People Are Strange by Echo and the Bunnymen.</p><p>“Again with that ‘Lost Boys’ movie.” Robin sneers. “What is it? You guys don’t get enough vampirism in your life already?”</p><p>“Just keeping up with the relatively modern culture.”</p><p>“What about Twilight?”</p><p>She looks at him with the white of her eyes fully surrounding the brown, her mouth dropped open, but the upper lip pulled up in disgust.</p><p>“How do you know about Twilight?” She frowns. “Oh, dear God. Please tell me you’re not team disco ball or wet leg-humper.”</p><p>Robin bares a hint of fang as he looks back at his papers. She smirks and returns to her music. “When you’re strange, faces come out of the rain. When you’re strange, no one remembers your name. When you’re strange, When you’re straange, When you’re…straaange! Bum, bum, bum, bum.” Robin’s left eye begins twitching.</p><p>A courier comes by pushing and pulling two carts full of boxes of every size.</p><p>“Hey, Brett,” Donna says. The courier stops.</p><p>“Hey, Grey. How are you feeling?” He scrutinizes her extra pale complexion.</p><p>“Like a cup of warm blood.”</p><p>“Well, they finally got the hot plate working for the dispenser down the hall.” He points back the way he came. “98.6, every time.”</p><p>“Good to know, thanks.”</p><p>“You look a little pale. Why don’t you lie down for a while? I’m sure there’s a sofa, or a coffin if your so inclined, in the lounge in 2B.”</p><p>“You know, I am feeling a little shaky, but I have a meeting.” Donna nods to the door.</p><p>“Ooh, good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiles. “See ya,”</p><p>“See ya.” The carts’ wheels squeak down the hall. The courier’s footsteps don’t make a sound.</p><p>Donna goes back to her Ipod. Shrieking fills the air as the beeper on Robin’s hip startles the two bored employees. </p><p>Robin looks at it and says with relief, “Okay, you’re up. James is on his way.” </p><p>“I can’t see how you can stand to have one of those things. I’d go crazy.” Donna shudders.</p><p>“Just keeping up with the modern culture.” He smirks back.</p><p>“Only you would consider that modern,” she says with a raised eyebrow. He goes back to glaring.</p><p>“The meeting will be in Carol’s room.”</p><p>Donna’s hand shot into the air.</p><p>“James’ was destroyed in a dragon accident.”</p><p>Her hand drops back to her side.</p><p>“You and all the other field agents in the area will get the run down of what’s to come in far more detail than what I’ve told you. Then you’ll be asked to give ideas on what the agency should do next,” Robin says. Donna stares at him in surprise.</p><p>“I know that’s strange, but we have never dealt with something like this before. You field agents are the only ones that have the decisiveness and ‘intuition’ or ‘reflexes’ to deal with something so threatening on the spur of the moment. You have to deal with battle and make the right decisions no matter what the cost. Desk agents...” Robin shakes his head. “The most strenuous and stressful things they deal with are deadlines, fire drills, and office gossip.”</p><p>A faint smile curves Donna’s lips, but it fades quickly as the memories of body counts came to mind. “Right now, we need you more than we’ve ever needed you.”</p><p>“When have you ever not needed us?” she asks quizzically.</p><p>“When we’ve been making tea,” he says definitively. She laughs softly. Robin pushes her gently towards the door.</p><p>“See you in there.”</p><p>“Uh, huh,” she grunts, suddenly uncertain. Donna grips the knob and breathes out her nervous energy. The door swings open to reveal a fashionable brocade hallway. The light is dim, filtering out of small sconces on the walls. The doors are not the same ebony as before, but are a red mahogony while the walls and floor are covered in a dark damask pattern. She finds Carol’s door and pushes it lightly. The room is huge, the kind in mansions, not used as offices in secret organizations. Several people mill around the seating area by the fireplace. The candles on the mantle create ghostly shadows on the people standing closest. Electric lights dimly light the rest of the room.</p><p>“The humans must be thrilled to see smoke coming straight out of the ground when these things are lit,” Donna says. She saunters over to a small group of agents who seem to be hiding in the shadows of the room. As she strides through the room, she notices a well-made, large wooden table in the middle with a projector at one end. Chairs surround it with a folder as thick as a small book in front of each.</p><p>“Oh, great. Reading material,” she groans.</p><p>“Best not let James hear you say that. He takes great pride in his satanic work,” warns a young, boyish voice behind Donna. She turns to find its owner: a 20 year old with spiky, bright white hair, faceted blue eyes, wearing a Metallica shirt. His wide smile is infectious.</p><p>“Good to see you, Vincent. How long has it been?”</p><p>“The last time I saw you was about 1900.”</p><p>“I knew it seemed like yesterday.”</p><p>“How the time flies.” They both grin. “So, how have you been, Bella?” The grin becomes teasing.</p><p>“Don’t call me that. I had to shorten Belladonna to just Donna ever since that infernal book. I sent out a memo.” She glares at him. He laughs and puts his arm around her shoulders, hugging her. She pushes him away. “Don’t patronize me.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s okay. You know, I have some controlling stock in her publishing house. I could pull some strings. Trap Myers in a contract where she has to write thirty more of those things,” Vincent says with a soothing look. A sadistic smile fights its way onto Donna’s face.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” she says through sharp teeth. </p><p>The man all the agents have been waiting for enters the room; dark, handsome with hair the color of ground black pepper. He is a member of the council that runs the Elite. He is the reason the agents had to make the journey to nowhere, Switzerland, of all places. Behind him shlumps Robin.</p><p>“Behold, our glorious leader, the Magnificent James,” Vincent crows. Donna laughs quietly, but the smile fully reaches her eyes when they land on James’. James gestures to the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will continue with a meeting of many agents. The agents will be a team that goes to each major government’s leader to plan for the revelation of the vampires. Eventually the team will have to face the instigators of this revelation and take them down. The rest of the story will be about dealing with the exposure of vampires. The agents are not all friends, but through the story, they get to explore their relationships. Donna gives up her relationship with James for a better one with one of the another agent or possibly a human agent, I haven’t decided. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>